The Faberry Life
by purrpickle
Summary: A Faberry sexual headcanon meme fill.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well hello, everyone! An anon on tumblr prompted me for a Faberry sexual headcanon meme, and as my response exceeded my limit for my "random ship" collection, as well as I realized I liked this too much, I decided to post this as its own separate fic. So, here you go~

* * *

**What was their first kiss like?**

It wasn't sweet or nice. Instead, it was wet and needy, full of repressed emotions and drunken courage. Quinn had been visiting for the weekend, happily going along with Santana and Kurt's suggestion that they check out the nearest NYADA party, managing to make Rachel come along with a flash of her hazel eyes and the barest hint of a pout. And though Rachel hadn't wanted to go for the exact reason of worrying she'd end up kissing the blonde, when it actually happened, she hadn't held back. But waking up hours later, next to each other, fully dressed and full of sheepish, avoiding and painful hangovers, neither spoke a single word about remembering what had happened. It wasn't until Santana had cornered Rachel about why she was acting so fucking _suspicious_ (her expletive, not Rachel's), that she finally broke down and told her about the kiss(es). Even then, it wasn't until Santana had gone North to Yale to confront Quinn as well that she'd gotten the full story. Of course, if she hadn't done that, Rachel and Quinn might not have gotten together.

**Where were they the first time they had sex?**

In Quinn's dorm bed. With her roommate out for the night, and away from the prying eyes and ears of both Kurt and Santana, it was still as romantic as Quinn could make it on short notice. Rachel had shown up at her door a couple of hours before, lost and crying and just _exhausted _due to her apparent ineptness at NYADA, wanting to get away and lose herself in the blonde's arms, something Quinn was happy to do. After silencing her phone after sending both of Rachel's roommates a text to let them know where the small girl was, Quinn had done everything she could to cheer up the girl, popping in the copy of some musical Rachel had left at her dorm weeks before and handing her some vegan snacks she kept in her dorm room just _because_, not even focusing on anything sexual as she'd settled in next to her, wrapping her arms around her. But Rachel had apparently other plans, halfway through the movie rolling over to bury her head in Quinn's chest, placing kisses up and down her neck and sliding her hands up and down her sides. Slowly giving in, letting the younger girl take the lead, their first time had been gentle and overdue, heart pounding and affirming, an easing of tension that had left both girls tired yet happy, and something they were eager to do again the next morning.

**Who's louder?**

Rachel. Quinn's never felt like she's been _allowed _to let herself go, in whatever form, and having sex is nothing different. She often forgets to breathe, keeping quiet being so ingrained that it applies to gasping breath, so Rachel always has to remind her to do so. That doesn't mean there aren't times she's so gone that she rivals Rachel's exclamations, times when she's so turned on that it leaves her powerless to stop herself from screaming as Rachel touches her right _there_, or stimulates her in _that _way. They just don't happen as often, but it's not like Rachel feels inadequate. Even if Quinn's quiet, her body tells her all she needs to know. Besides, Rachel's noises pretty much make up for it.

**Who wakes up first?**

Rachel does, most of the time. Though Quinn likes to be up at the crack of dawn before any important test or appointment, the instances of those don't compete at all with the number of Rachel's early morning exercise routines. And even after they finish college and move in with each other, it's still the same. Quinn likes to sleep in because she was never able to in high school, and she looks so peaceful while she does that Rachel rarely ever tries to wake her up to join her (not to mention she had learned early on that if the blonde hadn't had coffee, you really shouldn't try to talk to her). But Rachel doesn't really mind. Aside from the times they have morning sex, she knows Quinn appreciates that she starts the coffee as soon as she hears her stirring in their bedroom, and even if that's so simple a thing, it still makes Rachel's heart expand with the knowledge that that sleepy, wide smile, is just for _her_.

**Who performs or receives oral more?**

After sleeping with Santana during her first year at college, Quinn knows just how fun and rewarding going down on a girl is, and it hadn't taken her long to suggest doing so for her new girlfriend. And though Rachel had enjoyed it, and the subsequent following times, it had still taken her a little while to return the favor. Even now, it's more common for Quinn to go down on Rachel, as Quinn can totally enjoy and get off with Rachel's fingers instead. But the times they have a lot of time to enjoy, Rachel doesn't let Quinn tug her up for a kiss for _ages_.

**Who tries new things more often?**

They're actually pretty equal on this. Both are very satisfied with each other, and during the first couple of years they were together, they'd explored some basic things, but it wasn't until they'd moved into their first apartment together that either had brought up the idea of adding toys or mixing up their fun. Quinn has a couple of bookmarked favorite erotica stories that she slowly introduces to Rachel, as well as Rachel has her own tentative list of kinks and ideas that she happily brings to the adult store on their first visit, unashamedly chattering to the clerk as Quinn stares, daydreaming, at the costumes. Eventually going home with a couple of things, they have fun, but it's not like they're _always _trying something new. Honestly, the fact that they're_actually_ finally together blows their minds on a regular basis.

**If they had to include a third person, who would it be?**

This is actually somewhat of a sore subject to the both of them. Though they love each other, and are secure enough in their relationship, it doesn't erase the fact that their history hasn't been the best, nor has their history with cheating. But it doesn't mean it hasn't been brought up (mainly by Santana, to be truthful), so both have a vague agreement that Brittany would be an acceptable female addition (as she hasn't been instrumental in _any _of their past relationships or dramas), but they're not quite agreed as to what male they both know would work. Puck and Finn, obviously, are out, as well as Sam, and though Mike's attractive, there's less than a one percent chance that he would ever go for it. Artie was tossed around for a while, but ultimately, Quinn had settled on Mike regardless, while Rachel, grossing Quinn out a bit, had finally admitted that she still sometimes wondered what Mr. Schuester would have been like to, at the very least, kiss. However, by the time their initial conversation was over, aided by Santana's snarky comments, Rachel had finally given in and admitted that yes, she too, if the circumstances were right, wouldn't say no to Mike.


End file.
